Holy Knights
250px|thumb The Holy Knights (聖騎士 Seikishi) are knights among knights who protect Britannia. All of them are terrifying individuals who are each able to match an entire country's army. Background 10 years ago right|100px|thumb The Holy Knights were send to kill the Seven Deadly Sins, who where framed for plotting overthrown of the Kingdom and killing of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. After Holy Knights offence against the Seven Deadly Sins, they disintegrated and where continuously chased by the Holy Knights. 5 years ago Five years before the beginning of the series, group of Holy Knights named Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where they remained as the dungeon's four guardians. Present day thumb|170px|left|The King's capture Few days ago, before the story starts, the Holy Knights orchestrated a coup d'etat and captured the king. Thus the kingdom have fallen into their control. In order to start a war, they are forcefully recruiting people from the towns and villages surrounding the kingdom. The men are trained as soldiers, the women and children to bring food for the storage, while the elders are used for constructing castle walls and those who oppose them, are killed without mercy. Plot Introduction Arc thumb|left|150px|Gilthunder confirming Sins are still living Upon learning that someone pull out his sword, Gilthunder from the Holy Knights decided to confirm if that was accident. He throw a spear towards Bernia in order to destroy it, but Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins, was able to catch the spear and even returning it to Fort Solgales, where Gilthunder was. That was the evidence for Gilthunder, that the Seven Deadly Sins lives. Forest of White Dreams Arc thumb|right|150px|Gilthunder finding 2 Sins In the Forest of White Dreams moments after the reunion of Meliodas and Diane, Gilthunder found them. He wanted to kill them not only for their treachery, but for personal reasons too: revenge for his father Zaratras and proving that he was able to surpass him. In the fight, Meliodas purposely lets himself get injured in order to get information about the other Sins. Although Gilthunder didn't know about the location for 3 of them, he revealed that Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in Baste Dungeon, while King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth have perished in the Kingdom of the Dead. After that Diane got rid of Gilthunder, sending him flying to the nearest town and the group, together with Diane decided to go after Ban next. Baste Dungeon Arc While Meliodas group where staying in the town, Friesia, one of the members of Weird Fangs group from the Holy Knights, learned about Sins presents and when out of the Baste Dungeon in order to destroy them. His attack was stopped by Diane, who when after him next. While Meliodas was getting poisoned by a doctor, who where working for the Weird Fangs, Golgius from Weird Fangs also showed up, wanting to take Meliodas sword and Elizabeth, but was surprised that Meliodas actually waked up. At the same time, upon hearing about Meliodas, Ban broke out from his cell and was encountered by a young Holy Knight apprentice, Jericho. Unfortunately for the young apprentice, she was not a match for Ban, who easily defeated her. Sub-Factions *Weird Fangs Leader *Zaratras - The Great Holy Knight (deceased) Members *Gilthunder *Friesia *Golgius Apprentices *Jericho Trivia *Holy Knight is a special job class in Final Fantasy Tactics for the PlayStation. Category:Groups Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights